


Replay

by Merit



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: Tim had been half-hard for hours, sneaking looks at Kon.





	Replay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/gifts).



The light of the television flickered out in the darkness. Tim had been meaning to turn on a light for at least an hour now, ever since the sun had set in Gotham. Through the curtains, the bright bulbs of the streetlights stretched long paths across the thick carpet. But moving to turn on a light would mean moving away from Kon and - Tim didn’t want that.

Kon’s thigh was barely touching his, the heat of his skin leaking through the thick fabric of his jeans. Tim was only wearing a thin pair of shorts but he felt overheated, like a ripe fruit about to burst. Every movement Kon made, the drag of Kon’s jeans against the over sensitive skin of his thighs, made his heart beat race, his breath get stuck in his throat, his dick jump. Kon was talking, gesturing at the television, smiling and laughing at his own jokes. He looked over at Tim, eyes warm, waiting for Tim to join in, to say something.

Tim hadn’t heard a word.

Kon’s gaze stilled. Tim licked his lips. Kon’s pupils expanded.

Tim’s dick was hard in his shorts. He’d been hard for a while now, just sitting next to Kon. And now that Kon was watching him - he gasped, lightly, needing the air. Kon leaned forward, breath smelling like the burgers they had devoured earlier, his knee knocking against Tim’s. He shuddered, the tip of his dick scraping against the fabric of his shorts. Kon’s lips were warm and wet, spread across his own. Tim surged into his touch, practically jumping into his lap. Kon grinned against his mouth.

“Easy there,” Kon said, resting a hand on his hip, his large hand almost enveloping Tim. Kon leaned back, and Tim was straddling his thigh. Tim swallowed, rocking back and forth on Kon’s thigh. His dick was almost popping over the edge of his shorts, the elastic band digging harshly into his stomach. Kon played with the skin there, just under his shirt, near the waistband of his shorts. He had a lazy smile on his face, a high flush in his cheeks.

When Kon grasped his dick through his shorts, Tim nearly came then and there. He moaned, rocking forward, his forehead resting against Kon’s shoulder, biting at Kon's t-shirt.

“I’ve been thinking about you,” Kon said, hands dragging down his shorts, his dick straining even harder as the cool air hit it. “Every night I’m thinking of you. Every time I wrap a hand around my dick, the shower, in my bed, fuck. Even when you’re in the next room sometimes.” Kon hadn’t touched him yet. Not without shorts in the way. When Kon did, skin against skin, fingers spreading confidentially around his dick. Tim shuddered, rocking helplessly into Kon’s hand.

“Me too,” Tim said, suddenly wrecked, barely recognizing his own voice. “I even jerked off to you in the Batcave,” he admitted. The hand on his dick paused and then Kon whistled, long and appreciated.

“You’re the bravest man I know,” Kon said, his pace picking up again, fingers tight and just right around his dick. Kon arced a thumb over the top of his dick, pre-come slicking the fast motion of his hand.

He was still wearing his shirt, his shorts pushed just far enough for Kon to access his dick. Tim arched his neck, jerking when Kon bit at the junction of his neck and shoulder, not recognizing the sounds coming out of his mouth He had never felt so exposed.

When he came it hit him like a ton of bricks. He gasped, eyes flashing open, before he screwed them shut, seeing only white. A hot burst of come hit his stomach. The orgasm was hard and punishing, wringing every moment of pleasure of him.

Tim felt wrecked, weakly shaking in Kon’s arms as he came back to earth. Kon was still stroking his dick, slower this time, much more slick. He slowly opened his eyes, even his eyelashes felt heavy, and met Kon’s gaze. His pupils had flared, only a thin rim of blue left. He was breathing heavily, his lower lip bitten red.

“Fuck, Tim,” Kon said, before their lips met in a messy kiss, tongue and teeth, rather than any finesse.

They parted, lips wet, Kon’s breath hot against his face. The come had rapidly cooled on his stomach. Tim grimaced, taking off his shirt and rubbing quickly. He tossed the shirt to the side, his shorts discarded as he moved to face Kon.

“I want you,” Tim muttered, pulling back, eyeing Kon’s dick through his jeans. He ran a fingers down the zipper, lightly, but Kon still shuddered.

“You gotta be careful,” Kon said, smiling, “Otherwise I’m going come right here in my jeans without you even touching me properly.”

Tim smiled. “Another time,” he said primly, his hands occupied with sliding down the zipper over Kon’s dick.

He wasn’t wearing any boxers. Or briefs. And when his dick popped out, dark and flushed, swollen and hard, Tim felt his mouth water.

“Have you - ” Kon asked, shutting his eyes, hips jerking minutely as Tim licked a long line down his dick.

“Is this really what you want to be talking about right now?” Tim asked, lazily stroking Kon’s dick, running his nails down the silk soft shaft.

Kon shook his head, a smile hovering over his lips.

He was bigger than Tim. Thicker, longer. Tim placed his hands on Kon’s thighs, easily spreading them, pulling Kon’s jeans down, tossing them to the side. Kon quickly moved to remove his shirt, swearing at it got caught around his neck. He dropped it on the couch next to him.

His dick was hot and salty and filled Tim in a way that caused his dick to stir between his thighs. He liked the way it tasted at the back of the throat, how it stretched his mouth, how he struggled to take it in because it was just that big. It made him hungrier for more, for the whole dick, he wanted, he wanted.

“Oh fuck, Tim,” Kon said, slowly jerking into his mouth, slow, controlled movements. He wanted to see Kon lose control. “Fuck your mouth feels so good. So hot and wet and tight. Fuck, that’s how it would feel inside you, wouldn’t it?” Kon said, but the words were slurred, like he couldn’t control what he was saying. Tim moaned in response, tongue flush against Kon’s dick.

And then Kon was coming, mouth half open in surprise, eyes screwed shut. Tim started, unprepared, and a gush of come dripped down his chin. He hastily swallowed, but more seeped out of his mouth. When Kon had stopped shaking, he opened his blue eyes.

His gaped. “You look…” he said, before he trailed off, his hot gaze taking in Tim.

Tim who was kneeling between Kon’s thighs, already hard again, come sliding down his chest. Tim blushed, looking away.

“Fuck,” Kon exhaled, leaning down and picking Tim up. They were a jumble of limbs for a second, before Kon met his lips, sucking at Tim’s tongue. Then he was licking at Tim’s chest, licking everything that was left of him on Tim. “Fuck that was so hot, Tim.”

“Thank you,” Tim said, trying to be dry, but failed when Kon sucked at his nipple, tongue tracing the edge.

Kon laughed, deep and low, his dick rubbing against Tim’s.

“I should be thanking you,” Kon murmured and Tim arched into his touch, Kon’s hand sliding down his back, grabbing his ass, fingers sliding between his cheeks. “Going to lick you open later.”

“I look forward to it,” Tim said.


End file.
